Scream
by Wolfenmoon
Summary: Bella is not yet a vampire. Edward is not yet her husband. Things are okay in forks... or are they? What happens when 3 new boys move in? And why is Jasper on the ground screaming. My first fanfic. I love your Reviews, they make my day. Rated T just incas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella:**

I sat and stared out the window of Edward's room. _I wonder what's taking them. _I thought. I shook my head and turned toward Alice.

"Have you seen anything?" I asked the worry evident in my voice.

"No nothing. I'm sure they-" She broke of. He eyes glazed over and she sat perfectly still.

"Alice?" She started and then smiled.

"I just saw something. They're almost here." She said joy radiated from every molecule of her.

"How long?" I asked pressing for information.

"Ten minutes." I nodded and turned away. My gaze shifted back to the window. I watched the creek that bubbled happily along on its course. I watched the wind play in the trees, sending leaves to the ground. Autumn. Everything was golden now. A time for change. Summer into winter, green into red, water into ice. The world was changing now. It sang through the air, so loud I was sure the Cullens could hear it.

Outside three pairs of blue eyes watched the spectacle. Then together the two brothers turned and slunk away.

The door slammed.

"Bella?" A voice called. Alice snarled. The voice not the one I'd been listening for. Not Edward, Jacob. I walked down stairs just as he was coming up.

"Hey there you are! Congratulations on graduation!" He said swinging me into a tight hug.

"How are you?" I asked as it looked up at him. God, he was tall.

"Fine. You?"

"The usual." He glanced at the stairs above us.

"Hello Alice." He said cheerfully. "How is everything?"

"Fine as usual." Alice said coldly. I knew that she just wanted Jasper to come home. The door banged open. Edward.

"Bella?" He called.

"Up here." I answered. I glanced at Jacob.

"Well it was nice talking to ya again." He said. "See ya round Bella." He hugged me and walked out, brushing Jasper as he went. Jasper and Emmett wrinkled their noses in disgust. Edward caught me in a tight hug.

"How was hunting?" I asked. Emmett smiled.

"Fine. Not so many bears though." He looked crestfallen.

"That's because it's _autumn_ Emmett." Pointed out Carlisle. Jasper shivered and closed the door. I stared at him curiously. Vampires didn't feel cold so why was he shivering?

"Bella?" Edward said, worried. I realized that I hadn't heard anything they'd said since Jasper distracted me.

"Sorry Edward. I was thinking. What did you say?" I yawned.

"You look tired. Bed time." With that he swept me into his arms and carried me to his room. I laughed I really was tired. Edward laid me on the bed and then flopped down next to me. My mind drifted.

"Wow you really are tired." He murmured.

"Yep." I sighed. "I stayed up most pf last night worrying about you." I smiled. He sighed.

"Goodnight love." He whispered and kissed my forehead. He laughed quietly when my heart accelerated. My eyes closed and I felt myself falling. With a huge effort I managed to whisper in his ear.

"I love you." I heard his quiet laughter.

"I know." He said. I just heard the front door shut as one of the Cullens went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi guys thank you so much for all the reviews. I do not own the cast of twilight however all of the other characters that are not in the real series are mine! Thank you. Hope you like it:)**

**Chapter 2**

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep hours, minutes, seconds. Like I said I didn't know. An earsplitting scream of agony echoed around the house. I sat bolt upright almost as quickly as Edward. He was at the door in a second.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know." He answered his voice tight with worry. He froze

"Let's go see." I prompted. He swept me up and ran with me. The air screamed past us much slower than usual but still unbearably fast. I heard others checking the house. All the rooms and passageways. No one was there. The scream came again.

"The stairs!" I yelled to Edward over the wind. Within seconds we were at the bottom of the stairs. There was Jasper shivering on the ground.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled flipping him over. He touched his face and yanked his had back with a gasp. He backed away nervously.

"What is it? What's wrong!" I yelled at him. I touched his face and gasped. He was burning up. I touched him again. His brow was clammy with sweat.. His head jerked toward me. His eyes tight shut. He screamed again.

"What's wrong with him." I asked Edward. Alice screeched to a stop beside us.

"Edward what's he thinking?" She asked her face white.

"Nothing it's just images." She paled further.

"Bella. You're human, our talents are stronger to you. What's he feeling?" She was almost begging now.

"It's okay Alice. He'll be fine." Edward tried to comfort her.

"He might not be. He keeps flicking between life and death." She leaned against Emmett who I realized was standing behind her. Jasper screamed. I waited for him to stop thrashing. Then I grabbed his hands in mine.

"What are you feeling Jasper? Show me." I whispered to him. I felt his power flowing into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and I screamed with him. It's was like being skinned alive with a knife.

"Bella!" That was Edward. He was worried. I wrenched my hands out of Jaspers.

"Bella are you okay?" I nodded

"He's in agony. I don't know why." I glanced over at Jasper. He thrashed wildly.

"Hold him down." Esme said. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Edward find Carlisle. And hurry." Emmett and Rosalie moved to restrain Jasper. Edward just stood there frozen.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. He started moving and then hesitated.

"Go!" I yelled at him. He went. I'd never yelled at him before.

**Edward:**

I hurried. Bella had never yelled at me before. Even though I couldn't read her thoughts, I knew that she was worried. Jasper had helped save her life multiple times. And now she was remembering it and wanted desperately to help save his. I tried to convince myself that she wasn't angry with me just worried, just scared for Jasper. I opened my senses and searched for Carlisle. I heard him coming on his way home from a run in the woods. He stopped as soon as he heard me. I accelerated.

"Carlisle." I yelled my voice ragged with panic.

"Edward!" He ran to meet me. We both skidded to a stop a few feet away from each other.

"Carlisle I'm so glad I found you. If I hadn't it would be bad and-" I gasped. "We're running out of time come." I started to turn but he caught my arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "Is it Bella?" I shook my head.

"Jasper." I said gravely. His hand dropped.

"What happened?"

"A little while after you left, we heard screaming. Bella and I went down stairs and there he was. It looked like he'd fallen down the stairs or something. Anyway he was screaming so I flipped him over. When I went to touch his face-" I broke off.

"What?" Carlisle said still calm but you could tell worried.

"Carlisle. Jasper was sweating and he had a fever." Carlisle gasped.

"Oh my god. What is this."

"Alice said that there was a 50/50 chance of life and death so we have to hurry." I sped off and soon heard Carlisle's steps behind me. Worry put wings on my feet so we got home in about 3 minutes.

**Jasper:**

I was in pain. More pain than I had ever been in. More pain than anyone whose feelings I'd felt had ever been in. Even through the pain and the heat and the cold. I could feel Bella's worry. She was scared for me. I wanted to tell her that I would be okay but every time I opened my mouth a scream came out instead of words. I tried to collect my thoughts so that Edward could read them when he got back. I had been feeling off since we got back from hunting. I'd shivered when a cold wind blew through the door. Bella had seen it and was worried. Later I'd been walking up the stairs when a sudden pain engulfed my body. I'd fallen. All the way down the stairs. I'd screamed in agony. I remember Edward and Bella finding me. I writhed, trying desperately to escape the fire burning in my veins despite the ice of my skin. I remember Edward going for Carlisle and hoping that he would hurry. Emmett and Rosalie had held me down while Esme comforted Alice. Alice. She was beside herself with worry but I wouldn't die for a while anyway. I had no control over my body at all. It was like being outside myself, watching from somewhere on the ceiling. I saw my arm swing up and smash Emmett's face. I struggled to gain control but to no avail. Exhausted I collapsed and suddenly went still pulling myself into the safety of my own mind. I waited for Carlisle to tell me what has wrong with me.

**Bella:**

"Where are they!" I asked worried. I looked down at Jasper sweat was beading on his forehead, still as death, lying on the ground.

"They're coming." Esme assured me. And sure enough just as I started my 15th pace across the room. Edward and Carlisle came flying through the door.

"Carlisle!" Alice cried. "Help him." Her voice was cracking with sadness and panic.

"Alright let's see what we have here." Carlisle said calmly. He moved toward Jasper. As if feeling Carlisle's approach, Jasper began thrashing again. He opened his mouth and screamed. Carlisle froze, his eyes wide. Rosalie, having relaxed her hold on Jasper's legs watched with surprise as one of them kicked out, breaking her hold and smashed into Edward who was standing near by. Edward swore jumped back out of range of further limbs. Jasper's arm slammed into Emmett again this time leaving a bruise on his cheek.

"Jasper calm down! You're hurting me!" Yelled Emmett. Jasper screamed and thrashed harder. The strength of his spasms shaking Emmett and Rosalie as they did their best to keep him still. The bands of muscle on Emmett's arms stood out lividly in the light. _He's fighting them. Not intentionally but he's still fighting them._ Jasper screamed and whipped his head sideways snapping his teeth at an imaginary enemy. Emmett gasped as the almost closed on his arm.

"Edward what's he thinking. Does he know what he's doing?" Alice's voice was begging, hoping that Jasper didn't want to kill Emmett. Jasper stilled as he had before. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. Edwards eyes were intent as he listened to something we couldn't hear.

"I can't control myself." He said relaying Jasper's thoughts to us. "What's wrong with me? I'm burning and freezing at the same time. It's not like it was when I was created. It's so much worse. Damn it it's coming back. Get away from me! Oh my god! Get Bella out of here!" Jasper screwed up his face as if trying to hold something back with all of his might. Edward grabbed me and ran up the stairs just as Jasper's control broke. He wrenched himself free of Emmett and Rosalie and raced after me. Emmett grabbed him, restraining him. Jasper turned and sank his fangs into Emmett's arm. Emmett yelped and jumped back. Jasper started after me again, then collapsed to the ground screaming. Spasms rocked his body.

"Edward put me down." He looked at me in horror. Then shook his head.

"Do you have any idea what he could do to you?" He asked and tightened his arms.

"I can help him. Nothing will happen." Again Edward shook his head. Jasper's scream split the air. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore

"Just do it!" I yelled at Edward. Angry now. In his surprise Edward dropped me. I picked myself up.

"Thank you." I said acidly. Slowly I turned and walked down the stairs toward Jasper. I was just a few feet away. Jasper screamed louder and rolled to face me. I could see the anguish plainly in his eyes. I stared back at him for a moment then in one quick thought. I jumped on him. Sitting on his chest and pinning his shoulders down while he thrashed, twisting his head from side to side.

"Jasper. It's me! Bella!" I yelled at him. "I want to help you. Calm down." The Cullen's watched in amazement as the magic of my voice and or touch I'm not sure which one seemed to work on him the same way it did on Jacob. He stilled, whimpering.

"See? It's okay. You're going to be okay." I said as he stilled beneath me. I rolled off of him to sit behind him. I move his head onto my lap and started stroking his hair with one hand.

"Carlisle, he's okay now for the moment. I don't know how long before this happens again." Carlisle moved forward to sit next Jasper's body.

"Half an hour." Provided Alice looking at me gratefully. I smiled at her and mouthed he'll be okay. I'll show you how to do it. She smile back.

"So based on what you just saw, what do you think's wrong with him?" I asked in a small voice.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." I gaped at him. He looked scared and helpless. "Vampires don't get sick so I don't know how to treat him. I've never even seen a human disease like this. I think that for now Bella should show Alice how to take care of Jasper. I guess think of him as Jacob, or whatever works. Alice, I would like you to take Bella and Jasper to Edwards room because it has a bed. Bella keep in contact with Jasper at all times. The rest of you come with me. We need to find what made Jasper this way. Edward stared at me.

"What?" I asked indignantly. I turned back to Jasper. I could feel his fear pulsing through his body and flowing into mine.

"Hey are you okay? You do know that we love you. Alice loves you, Emmett and Rosalie love you, Edward, Carlisle and Esme love you and I love you. We love you more than you can possibly know. You'll be fine." I said running my hands through his golden hair. I glanced at Edward. He was listening to Jasper. He nodded and sprinted out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys sorry I didn't update for so long. I've got alot more done and I might be rewriting some of the previous chapters so have fun. Tell me... more or are you tired of me. REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward:**

"Think. Emmett think." I hissed as we stopped in a clearing for a quick look around.

"I'm trying." He was defencive almost angry with me. Down deep I realized that it was just worry.

"I'm sorry I'm just scared." I confessed

"I know me too. I mean vampires never get sick. What can this mean?" He was agreeing with me. "Jasper was laging behind all day and when I asked he said the he was just really tired so I thought nothing of it. Now that I remember it, that wasn't normal for him at all." Laughter cut the scilence. I moved tword it cautiously, searching for thoughts. I gasped.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I can't read their thoughts." I whispered in shock. Emmett nodded. His thoughts said; _that would scare him alright._

"Then let's go talk to them." Emmett walked through the woods into a grove of gaint redwoods. What I saw astonished me. There were two boys. Only two boys. They all had blue/ black hair that shone in the moonlight. They all had pircing blue eyes that made you think of diving into a forrest pond no matter how deep you looked. I looked at them again. They were between 5' 9" and 6 feet. They stood up quickly but with such grace that they were inhuman. I looked at them in the moonlight. They were all together two of the the most beautiful boys I had ever seen. The kind that were every girls dream guy even more so than I.

"Hello. Welcome. We didn't know that any other vampires were in the area. " The shortest flashed his eyes at me. Water swam before my eyes and I stood in a daze. I was floating and falling at the same time. Emmett shook me, worried. I cleared my head and tried to focous. The short one smiled.

"I'm Victor."Said the tallest. "These are my brothers. Morgan and Lani." Morgan grinned. I looked around for Lani but couldn't find him, or hear him. A dark shape dropped from the top of a tree. I gasped. Lani was the single most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. Even for a vampire he was stunning. His black hair hung in an effortless wind tousled mess. His long bangs slighly obscured his eyes as he gazed at me. His chocolate skin shone in the moonlight He was about five eleven but still managed to look about 6 three. He was the epidime of beauty. He stood silently. I stared at him. I looked into his eyes, deep blue like the ocean but I did not feel the urge to go to water. Instead I felt like my emotions were pouring out into the open. My love for Bella, my worry for Jasper and Alice, and most of all my shock for Lani. He smiled.

"Good looking isn't he?" said Morgan. I nodded numbly. He had turned me inside out and I couldn't hear his thoughts at all.

"Hello Edward and Emmett." Said Lani his voice floated like music through the air. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight so that I saw what Bella meant about vampires dazzling people.

"We need your help." Emmett began "One of our friends is sick, would consent to come back to our home with us." The brothers glansed at each other.

"Sure we will. We have seen many sicknesses and we would like to help your friend." I nodded

"Then let's go." We turned and ran. They blasted past me quickly. A voice spoke in my head.

"We'll meet you there." I was so startled that it stopped, slid a few feet and fell against a tree. Emmett skidded tword me and stopped.

"Edward come on. We have to go. What's wrong." He stepped closer to me.

"I just heard Morgan's voice in my head." I whispered. He looked suprised.

"We can deal with that later. Now we have to get back to Jasper." He sprinted off again. I took an extra moment and then sped after him.

They were already there. Leaning against the wall leaving no scent at all and no footprints. I stared

"We'd better go inside." Pointed out Victor. I lead the way through the door and into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey thanx you guys for all the support! Vampires are observant and all else shall be explained in time. I am a Jacob fanatic and no Bella will not end up with Jacob! If you don't like him than don't read this. Yah. Great feed back! Keep it up!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella:**

I looked up when I heard Emmett and Edward come in.

"Wait here." I heard Edward whisper (at human volume). Edward came in to the room and moved to speak with Carlisle.

"There are some other vampires here they think that they can help Jasper. But they're strange I can't hear their thoughts, they have no scent and their way faster than I am. They also have strange talents and stuff. And guess what, their eyes are blue. BLUE! Not red not orange not gold, blue." Edward was afraid of them.

"How many?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Three." Answered Edward.

"Bring them in." Said Carlisle. "I want to see them anyway." Edward walked back out and then came back in followed by three black haired blue eyed boys. They were all beautiful but one made Edward look ugly beside him. He looked at me and in his eyes I saw admiration. I gasped.

"You have a human in here." Observed the tall boy.

"Bella, Carlilse, Alice, Esme, Rosalie." He said gesturing to each of us in turn.

"I'm Victor this are my brothers Morgan and Lani." He gestured at the beautiful one last.

"We are very pleased to meet you." Said Lani, still looking at me. His voice danced like the wind through the air. It was the single most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Now you said you have a sick friend. His name is Jasper is it not?" Carlisle started.

"It is." They moved farther into the room, then suddenly stopped.

"When did he get sick." said Victor, all business. I could hear the concealed worry.

"Only about two hours ago." Said Carlisle.

"I've seen this sickness before. It's fatal. If he is strong I give him no more than a week. If not you have at most three days." Victor, Lani and Morgan held their breath. I sighed my smell always had this affect on vampires.

"We are not holding our breath because of Bella but because of the sickness it gives us headaches." Lani clarified.

"Is there no way of treating him?" Pleaded Alice. Morgan turned his eyes on her. Her gaze blurred. Jasper moaned and shifted slightly.

"Not unless you have access to wolf medicine. Not werewolf. Wolf. " Said Morgan." Or human blood, lots of human blood." He added as an after thought.

"We need to go now. We must eat and the moon is already high. I see you are not like us. You eat animals."

"You must not kill the humans of this town." Said Carlisle. Lani laughed.

"Who said anything about killing. I can feel your fear. Bella would you like to come with us? It will boost your strength." Edward looked at me his eyes pleading. I didn't look at him. I considered. Edward would be worried. They didn't need blood so I would be safe. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Sure." I said lightly. Victor walked toward Jasper and ran a hand up his arm.

"He will be still for the rest of the night. You won't have any problems." Lani stepped forward and swept me up into his arms. I grinned.

"Be right back!" I said as he walked out of the room.

**Edward:**

I stared into space as Bella exited the room in Lani's arms. What had he done to her. Bella loved me. She was not one to trust people she didn't know.

"Edward?" I blinked it was Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He was concerned.

"Fine. Just confused." He nodded. My tone turned angry.

"What is he. What did he do to her?"

"I don't know what he is. He's not a Vampire and he didn't seem to do anything to her. She went with him of her volition." Pointed out Carlisle.

"I know that's what worries me. It's not like her. Normally she's like: If you leave then you'd better be back in five minutes but this time _she_ just_ left_ with_ him _. She doesn't even _know_ him!" I was scared for Bella and I was scared for Jasper. The front door slammed announcing the exit of Bella, Lani, Morgan and Victor. I sighed.

"Maybe I'm just jealous. The way she looked at Lani. Like he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Like he was a real angel. I've never seen her look at anyone like that, not even me." Carlisle nodded.

"I know son but she'll be back, she'll still love you. Nothing can change that."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanx you guys are so awesome. I know that this chapter is a little weird but bear with me. REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight cast. I wish I did but I don't.**

**2nd Disclaimer: All of the characters not in the origional twilight cast belong to me. YAY!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella:**

It was like magic running through the woods in Lani's arms. I kept my eyes open, feeling like I was flying instead of spiraling out of control. I laughed.

"Lani this is wonderful!" I called to him.

"I know but this isn't the best part yet." The hill was growing steeper. I found myself on the edge of the cliffs on La Push.

"Look." said Lani. I gazed up into the sky. There was a full moon. It's silvery light shone on the cliff changing the rock and the water to silver that seemed to flow on into nothing.

"I know what you are now."

"Oh?"

"Yes you and your brothers are Nightwalkers." He stopped sliding a few feet.

"How did you know?"

"You brought me out here to the cliff because there was a full moon. You're as fast as the wind. You have no scent and make no sound. Plus vampire talents don't work on you." He sighed.

"You're very observant."

"Don't worry I can keep a secret. You're my new friends so I won't tell." He smiled his eyes glowing in the silver light.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Oh! I really can't dance."

"Don't worry I'll teach you."

"No really I can't dance." I tried to tell him.

"It's all in the lead. I can teach you. You'll be able to dance like a pro by the end of the night. I promise."

"Oh fine. But good luck with that last part." Lani set me gently on the ground. I turned and watched the water. Something ripped loudly in the darkness. It came from behind me. I spun around. Lani was standing with his head in his hands. He groaned.

"Lani? Are you okay?" He didn't answer. The sound grew louder. I watched in amazement as wings appeared on Lani's back. Well they didn't really appear. It was more like they grew out of his back. They continued to grow until they were almost as big as he was. He sighed and took his hands away from face.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I stared at him. He opened one wing.

"Pretty are they?" He asked. I nodded. The feathers were glossy black like the sky. Morgan came up behind Lani. His wings were gray instead of blue.

"We fly in the moonlight to feed. " Lani nodded and Morgan and Victor took a running start and jumped off the cliff. I gasped and ran to the edge to look down. Just as I got there, I saw them soaring out over the ocean. Like giant birds. It was beautiful.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand. I took a deep breath and took it. He held me to his chest and jumped off the cliff. I closed my eyes. The wind rushed past my ears. I gasped as my stomach flew into my lungs. I plucked up the courage to open my eyes. Then we were rising gently to a height about 200 feet above the edge of the cliff. He stopped and held out his other hand for me to take. I did. He began to twirl in a circle. The momentum carried me away from him his hand moved to my waist and I took mine to his shoulder. We were closer again a ball room dance. We danced for a while before Lani asked.

"Do you mind if I try something?"

"I trust you." I said. And I did in the time I'd known him, I had come to trust him with my life.

"Ready?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I nodded. Both his hands came to my waist. All of a sudden I was air born floating away from him. As I spun I laughed. He glided after me, his wings seeming never to move.

"You're changing even faster than I did." Lani told me.

"Changing?" I was surprised. No pain?

"Yes, into one of us, into an angel, well in our case half angel. All one has to do is bask in the light of the moon every night for one full month. We stopped halfway through so that we can live both in the daylight world and the nighttime one." I smiled.

"I like that idea. Being able to come dance with you whenever we want to. " I smiled again.

"I like it to." Lani said. We floated higher and spun faster. It was awhile before I thought to ask the questions that were in my mind.

"Can I ask you some stuff." Lani shrugged.

"Sure. Whadaya wanna know?"

"Is it true. The legend about the night walkers being the sprits of wolves in human form?"

"Yes, we do share a connection. We can turn into our wolf forms whenever we want to. It's kinda like the werewolf only everyone can do it. Or every human can."

"Ok. So what's with the wings?" He laughed.

"Oh I see what you're getting at. The wings come after 8 days or since you started on the full moon and also seem to love this world and also to trust yourself, I'm guessing 3 for you. It was 4 for me. You know how the wolf form is a part of the real wolf?" I nodded. " Well the wings are a part of your personal flying being. You might be moon hawk or eagle. I'm raven. Night walkers are basically a part of every element and living thing. That's the difference between them and Angels. Angels are all living things. Angels are life itself and so they never die. That should answer about all of your questions." And sure enough it did. I sighed and rolled so that I was floating on my back.

"I love this life." I said.

"I know you do." Lani answered.

"How do you know."

"Because your hair is growing darker and your eyes are turning slightly blue." He answered a smile on his face.

"Do you think that Edward will notice?" I asked anxiously.

"Not the hair but maybe the eyes." I sighed.

"If he says anything, then just pretend you don't know what he's talking about." Lani said.

"Good point he'll think that if he keeps pointing that out then I'll stop liking him. And if he keeps bringing it up then I'll stop talking to him."

"Good plan." Congratulated Lani. " Now it's almost dawn so we should go back." I started is that how late it is.

"I hadn't noticed. This time just seems so natural and so easy that I lost track of the time." I looked down and saw Morgan and Victor heading for the cliff. Then I looked toward the East and saw that the sky was lightening.

"Let's go." said Lani. His wings were shrinking as he floated downward. I caught up to him and taking his hand, descended toward the cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Edward:**

I paced. 12 hours it had been since Bella had been absent. Emmett watched me with worried eyes. I searched every random thought that I could find but each time I only got _'Is he gonna be okay?'_ Or _'Bella can take care of herself'_ . I sighed. And flopped down on the couch in Emmett's room.

"Hey are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Ya. If I survived the first hundred years without her then I think I can survive a few more minutes, or hours depending on the her." I shrugged. The door opened and I heard laughter.

**Bella:**

"I'm back!" I called. I laughed as Lani poked me in the side. _He's almost like a brother, or a cousin._

"He's in Emmett's room." said Victor.

"Kay."

"You're one of us now. You're our sister." said Victor and Morgan nodded.

"Kewl"

"Ya I know." said Lani.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at six. I'll be waiting." I smiled and waved as they left.

I walked into Emmett's room to find that they were both staring at me.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked scanning the room for the beautiful blond.

"She went hunting with Esme. Hi Bella. Did you have fun?" asked Emmett.

"Oh yes. That was the most fun I've had in my whole life."

"Well what did you do?" Emmett prompted.

"Mostly we ran. You won't believe how fast Lani is. It was like flying. I loved it. And guess what Edward? I kept my eyes open because I was flying not falling out of control." Edward growled.

"I was worried about you ya know." He said.

"Oh. Don't worry watching them hunt is completely safe. Well for me." He started.

"They let you watch them hunt?"

"Yep they are so sure of themselves they were just like ' do you wanna watch,' so I said yes." I laughed. He scowled. I yawned. Emmett was gaping at me.

"I'm tired. How's Jasper?"

"Fine just as Victor promised." Edward glowered at me.

"What?"

"Well to start with- " he broke off. "Your eyes are blue." Emmett glanced at Edward in surprise.

"What are you talking about. Hey Edward do you need to go see Carlisle too?" I asked even thought I knew that he was right.

"Yes they are blue."

"You're crazy. I'm going to bed." I said hotly. Edward stared at the door even after my exit. I stalked down the hall and into Edward's room. Jasper was curled up on his side sleeping. I flopped down on the bed next to him. Within minutes I was asleep so I didn't hear Edward come in.

**Edward:**

I stared.

"Her eyes turned blue." I stated in disbelief.

"No they didn't." said Emmett.

"Yes they did or are you blind?" Emmett stared. _I need to find Carlisle_

"I'll be right back." he walked from the room.

"And no you do not need to find Carlisle." I walked to my room. Bella was already asleep. That was unlike her she normally couldn't go to sleep unless I was there. I shrugged and lay down next to her.

"Edward?" Bella muttered in her sleep. I smiled.

"Edward? What about him?" This was different I kept listening.

"Oh! No, I made you a promise. I'll never tell him. No you're safe. I haven't told him." I stared. She was keeping secrets from me. I groaned. How was I going to find this out.

"You guys are my family! You mean more to me than anything. Family first right. No. More than anyone. Except maybe Jacob and the pack. Oh! And Edward to. No I'd still go to the ends of the earth for you." She yawned. _Who was she talking about? _I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I needed to talk to Alice and Carlisle. I went to find them.

**Bella:**

I stretched. That was a well needed rest. I stood and went down stair. On the way I stopped to glance at the clock. Noon. Six hours to kill. I sat in bed for about two hours letting the sun warm my face. I moved silently down the stairs and stood just out of sight of the kitchen. I heard Edward's voice raised (to a whisper) in protest.

"I'm serious. She said that she'd never tell me!" He was talking in a harsh whisper. Oh great I'd been talking again.

"Is she up yet?" Carlisle.

"No. I can't hear her." I almost laughed. Guess it was part of becoming a nightwalker.

"Who could she have been talking about when she was talking about family?" Edward again.

"She isn't making any plans... yet." Alice. Of course she couldn't see anything about me.

"We have to keep and eye on her then." Edward.

"If she notices she'll be mad at you though."

"She's human. She won't notice." Smothering laughter. I walked up to Edward's back.

"What won't I notice." Edward spun around a look of confusion on his face. It was so funny. I burst into laughter. Jasper stirred upstairs. I froze.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alice.

"Nothing. Jasper just woke up. We should go check on him." I ran up the stairs. Well not really ran more like flew. Jasper was sitting propped up in bed staring at the wall.

"Good morning Jasper!" I said cheerfully. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thank you."

"Good."

"Was I dreaming or did those boys really say that this disease was fatal and that I had at most 7 days?"

"You weren't dreaming. But you're stronger than they think."

"No. I'm not." He sighed. "I think that it's you who's keeping me alive." Of course, the others picked that time to come in.

"Hello Jasper!" Said Alice. She flung herself onto him and started to smother him with kisses.

"Hello little monster." He answered grinning.

"You're looking better." Said Edward sullenly. Jasper threw me a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later." I told him. He nodded.

"Yes thanks to Victor and his friends." said Jasper.

"God damn it!" Yelled Edward. I jumped.

"What?" Asked Jasper a little frightened.

"Everyone thanks them but I'm the only one who can see that their just trying to steal our life. Trying to break us down one by one. First Jasper then Bella! Who will be next. Well whoever it is, it won't be me cause I'm gonna stop them." He stalked out of the room. Jasper blinked.

"What was that about?" He glanced at me.

"Well I went to go watch the boys hunt and didn't come back until early this morning. I guess Edward was worried."

"Yep that would do it alright. He was angry. I guess he thinks that Lani's taking you away from him."

"Well if he thinks that then he's just stupid. At least Lani has the sence to let me make my own choises." I stormed out of the room. But then poked my head in.

"Any pain?" I asked in an acid voice.

"No."

"Good because I'd have to put you out again." I left the room in a hurry.

"This is bad." I heard Alice say.

"Yep she was about ready to kill Edward." He sighed.

"I hope they make up or else this place will be hell." I smiled. He couldn't hear me at all. I checked the time as I walked down stairs. 5:50. Ten minutes. I grimaced I could wait.

I sensed more that heard Edward sneeking up on me.

"Hello Edward. Good to see you. " I made no attempt to hide my sarcasm. He sighed.

"Do you want me to come tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow night." He sighed.

"You're doing this tomorrow to?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes. I like it and it gives me a brake from this place." I growled at him. And then ghasped. I had actually growled. He backed away.

"Bella I love you. Are you okay?"

"I would be if you were just a little more like Lani. If you let me make my own choices and see me for what I am, then I'll be happier and I'll come back to you. But for now I have to go."

The door opened. It was Lani.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Deffinatly."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"On the way there. On the way back I'll run." He scopped me up into his arms.

"Then let's go." I waved to Edward. Then we were gone. Flying through the forrest twored the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I just wish I did.**

**AN: Hi guys. New chapter, hope you like it. Review me with questions.**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward:**

I stared. It had happened again! She'd gone off with them again. Shaken I walked to my room. Jasper was still up. He was laughing at something Alice had said. Upon Sensing my confusion, hurt and most of all shock, he stared seriously at me.

"How are things between you and Bella?" He asked. I shook my head still unable to fully believe what had happened. He sent out a wave of calm and then asked again.

"How are things between you and Bella?"

"Fine." I lied.

"Really?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No! She ran off with them again!" Alice nodded.

"I saw that."

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have stopped her."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I snorted.

"Me? Get hurt. She's human she can't hurt me... physically."

"Acutally we don't know what she is . You can't hear her thoughts and you can't hear Lani's. There is new power in him. If he wanted to he could whipe us all off the face of the planet in one blow. Mabe she can to." I just stared at her.

"She has a point." Jasper pointed out tentativly.

"Well let's see then. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to let them have her?" I was exasperated.

"No try to work things out with her. She was really mad."

"How am I supposed to do that! You know what she told me just now? She told me to be more like Lani. I can't do that because I hate his guts."

"Interesting." Jasper commented.

"What?" I asked loudly.

"Your emotions.Your so many emotions at once you don't know which you really are."

"Oh you think that's interesting but I find your thoughts simply obserd. Do you really think that if you died your hair black and got blue contacts than you would look like Lani?" I snapped at him. Jasper sighed.

"It was wishful thinking. Besides it is possible to lie with your thoughts but not with your emotions...unless you have none, you should know that." I glared at him.

"What do you think I should do after I make things right with Bella?" I asked tentativly. "Let her choose, Lani ,Jacob or Me or fight for her?"

"I say let her choose." Said Jasper. I turned to Alice

"Who will she choose?" I asked

"I don't know. Her future is uncertain. But she will never be a vampire she has chosen otherwise. " she sighed.

"So she'll be human."

"I didn't say that." she said. Glansing sidelong at me. I stared.

"What else would she be?"

"I have no clue."

**Bella:**

That night with Lani was like magic of course. It would always be. I had to ask him something.

"Hey Lani?" We were floating on our backs about 150 feet above the ocean.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if Edward came with us tomarro?'

"Would he be able to figure out what we are?"

"Not unless I told him. He's never heard of Nightwalkers they're a strictly human mith."

"Sure. Do you want to show him your wings?" He smiled at me. I laughed. How is it that he could see right through me?

"Well that too." I confessed. He laughed with me.

"I wish we could be like this forever." He whispered.

"Can't we?" I asked.

"No. Not forever. Not even vampires last forever. To last forever is to be non-existent. You don't want that." I shook my head. "No we will exist for only half of forever which is a very long time but not forever. Edward will last about that long too. We are only half angels, humans who trust themselves and others to become angels but who also value everyday life and so now live a combination for the two, any human can become an angel. Thoes who last forever are angels, specifically the angels of death, the demons and the undead. They are those who can not die but also thoes who do not really live." I was silent, digesting this information.

"How long is half of forever?" I asked.

"Time is a method. Forever is a place. Now how can a method measure something that doesn't really exist, much less, a place that doesn't follow any of the same rules that this one does? There is no time in forever so to try to measure it would be to watch one's self fade away through the eyes of a clock." He said. I nodded and paused to digest this information.

"How will the world end?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question. To my suprise Lani's answer did not start with the words 'no one knows'.

"Some say the world will end in Fire. Some say in Ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with thoes who favor Fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction Ice, is also great and would suffice. Robert Frost" He was quiet. "In other words I don't know." He smiled. I grinned.

"Fire and Ice." I said.

"It's getting late let's go back." And so we went. Floating onto the cliffs and then racing like the wind through the forrest to the Cullen's house."

"Wings, wolves and Edward tomaro." I said as we stopped at the front door. Lani smiled.

"See you tomaro." He said turning.

"See ya!" I called after him. Then I turned put my hand on the door handel, took a deep breath and walked into the hall.

Edward was waiting for me. Pacing as usual.

"I'm back." I said stating the obvious.

"I can see that." Edward said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep! As you can probably see." I said brightly. "How's Jasper?"

"In pain. Just a little."

"I'll go deal with that now." I sped up the stairs. Edward stared after me in suprise.

"Hello Bella." Jasper, sat upright his face set in a grimase of pain.

"Would you like me to kill the pain for a little while?"

"Yes please."

"You do know that it'll put you out for about an hour right?"

"Ya but I need a break. I'd forgotten what it's like to sleep."

"Okay then. Good night Jasper." I was about to brush my hand along his arm just as Edward came in with Carlisle. I froze.

"Oh please carry on. I want to see this." Carlisle said curiously. I brushed my hand along Jasper's arm slowely.

"Good night." I whispered as his eyelids drooped. He sighed contentedly.

"Good night." He muttered. He was breathing deeply and evenly. I lay down next to him and was soon asleep. Edward and Carlisle exited the room and walked down the hall, deep in coversation.

**Edward:**

"Wow." Said Carlisle in amazment. And then again. "Wow."

"Well, I told you she was different. What do you think happened to her."

"I have no Idea. She has changed, no human can do that. However into what, I don't know." He paused. "I think you should try to figure it out when you go with them tomarro night."

"Right tomarro." I said and walked to my room to watch Bella and Jasper sleep again.

"You know, you should be thankful that Lani and the others were there when they were. Otherwise we would have to keep Jasper unconsious with medicine and risk hurting him."I girimased.

"True. They just scare me."

**(Did you like it? Can I have 5 more reviews before I post the next one? Thankies.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HI!!! YOu guys are great thank you soo much for all the reviews. I know this chapter is strange but bare with me. I'll answer any questions you have. EDWARD WILL END UP WITH BELLA!!! Review and Enojoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I just wish I did.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella:**

I woke up streched and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank. I glansed at the clock. 5:10. Ten minutes to find Edward and tell him to get ready to go.

"Edward?" I hissed.

"Yes?" He materialized at the door frame, his face hopefull.

"Are you ready to go?" His face fell.

"Go where?" He asked incredulosly.

"To watch Lani, Victor, Morgan and me hunt. To see what it is I've been doing everynight for the past three days." I clarified. He nodded.

"Of course."

"Then let's go." We walked down stairs. The Cullens were already assembled in the downstairs hall. Except Jasper who was still asleep in Edward's room. He started twords the front door.

"Come back here!" I said grabbing his shirt.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I'll have to cary you because you can't run fast enough." He snorted.

"What and you can?" He asked sarcastically. I nodded and he just stared.

"Hello Lani." I said brightly, Edward spun around in suprise. Alice giggled.

"Hello Bella." Lani said in his light musical voice. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep. As always." He turned to Edward.

"Do you wish to see what we do at night?"

"I do." Answered Edward firmly. Lani nodded.

"Then let's go." With out waiting for and answer, I scooped Edward into my arms and as the Cullens watched, fairly flew out the door.

We raced to the cliffs. Edward upon realizing where we were started.

"Don't worry. They'll never know. They can't see us and our scent is masking yours." He relaxed. I put him down.

"So are you ready?" I asked "Are you ready to see why I love nights with Lani so much?" He nodded. I turned to Lani.

"So how to you do the wing thing?" I whispered to him. He leaned tword me his lips brushing my ear.

"Just do the regular first. We don't want to give everything away at once." I smiled. Edward looked between us in confusion. He couldn't hear. I took his hand in mine.

"Are you ready?" I asked Lani.

"Anytime." He flashed me a blinding smile and my heart skipped a beat. I just couldn't believe that I was friends with a nightwalker. Edward growled. I snickered. I turned to him.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Ready and waiting." I smiled and turned and ran off the cliff.

**Edward:**

"Bella!" I screamed. I ran to the edge of the cliff and stared down. Wait. Where were they? I cast my gaze around desperate to find Bella. Then I saw them. Rising over the ocean. Spinning effortlessly, dancing a private duet. I ghasped. I was going crazy. I had to be. Bella was spinning faster and faster, shooting twards the stars. Lani shot after. Then she stopped and turned to me, the moon lighting up her smile. I ghasped. A lancing pain ripped through my body. I was loosing her. I was loosing my other half. I'd done that once and I wasn't about to do it again. Now with Lani she was happy where she belonged. Here she could be herself without fear of murder. I sighed and was turning away when her voice sounded quietly in my head._ Wait Edward. You havn't seen me yet. Don't you want to see what we are? What I am?_ I stayed. Turned back to stare at the waves and the moon. I stared at Bella and then at Lani. Nothing happened. I waited. Still nothing happened. Then as if in a dream, the began to fall. Breaking apart and spinning away as they plummeted tword the waves. I screamed. Bella's hands came up to her face as did Lani's. I wanted to dive off the cliff and save her. I wanted to race straight home, go to my room, lock the door and hide from fate. I could do niether. My muscles were locked in place. Then as they fell twords the ocean, it happened. Wings errupted from Lani's back. Each 7 feet long and black as night. I brought my gaze to Bella. Her wings were white as driven snow and with a 12 foot span each was almost as long as I was tall. Now I was deffinately going mad.

Angels. I was looking at angels. The true meaning of forever. I ghasped. now I saw what Bella had meant about not telling me. I wouldn't have believed her. Never in 100 years had I seen or heard of anyone who had heard of anyone who had seen an Angel. Now there were four of them right in front of me. Weaving between the clouds. Playing tag. Practising stunts and general stuff. One of the was Bella. I couldn't get my head around it. That's why she smelled so good. Bella is an angel. I'd almost killed her so many times. Bella was home now. Bella was happy. She had found her soul mate. Now she was happy. I watched as Lani and Bella spun, silawetted in front of the silver moon. I watched as Morgan and Victor raced each other, so like Jasper and Emmett. Lani and Bella dove tword the ocean only to catch an updraft and coast for a while. I started to turn. I had to go.

There was no warning. No rush of wings on air. No sound or smell to warn me. I was airborn. Rising above the cliff. I looked up. Bella was smiling down at me, her wings working in swift, hard presicion. I hated heights. Now the only thing between me and the long drop to the ocean was Bella. I shivvered involentarily. Bella looked down.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Not the word I'd use for it. Now I see why you used to have a problem with running with me." She smiled. I grimased. Lani flew up to us.

"So? What do you think?" He asked in his angel's voice. Curse that voice.

"That I'm going to be... well not sick but extremely dizzy unless I get down now." Lani laughed.

"I guess you'd better take him down now." He stammered still giggling.

"Okay." Said Bella stiffiling laughter. _Her voice._ I thought. _What happened to her voice. _With no warning Bella folded her wings and dropped.I screamed and squezzed my eyes shut. All I could hear was the rush of wind past my ears. Then it was over. We slowed, my feet touched solid ground. Bella landed gracfully between Lani and me. She looked at Lani. I cringed. In that one look you could tell that they were speaking to eachother without using words. Lani turned and dove off the cliff again.

"Edward can you go home alone? I need to stay a little longer. I need to eat tonight. Not just dance. If you want I can give you a ride."

"No it's okay I'll go. Have fun and come back soon."

"As soon as the sun heralds the new day." She promised. I smiled and ran off. She turned and soared into the air to fly with Lani.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! I'm sorry I was late. cry I shall tr not to be late in the future. This chapter is long and a little weird but bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... I just wish I did.**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward:**

I ran home wishing that I was Lani. Wishing that I could be Lani for one night only one night. I ran. I ran my heart out. Racing to leave the sorrow and pain behind trying not to succumb

to the grief before I got home because if I gave up now I would never get there. After what seemed an unimaginably long time, I was jogging up the stairs to my room. I burst in, shut the door and was about to fall on the bed when a thought entered my mind. _What's wrong with him?_ I spun around. Jasper was standing by the window watching me.

"Edward? Are you okay." I fell on the bed anyway.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to die." Those were the exact same words Bella had said after asking Jacob to kiss her. A fresh wave if sorrow washed over me. I flipped onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillow.

"Now why's that?" Asked Jasper feigning calm and not doing it very well.

"I'm loosing her again!" I shouted at myself into the pillow.

"What happened?" I told him all of it. He listened without interrupting.

"The worst part is how happy she looked with Lani. It was like they were meant for each other, created solely for that purpose. And now I feel guilty about trying to take her away from someone that makes her so happy." I sighed and tried not to breath. Trying to calm down after this was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Inevitably it didn't work. I sobbed into my pillow letting some of the grief come out in my sad attempt at crying.

"So now you can either fight for her or you can give up with good grace." Jasper said. "Personally I'd fight. Fight with everything I had and if I lost then at least I'd tried." I sighed and looked up.

"Very encouraging Jasper. Then I can hate myself for making her choose between good, better and best." I sighed and buried my face in the pillow again. He sighed.

"Well now that I can walk, I think I'll go see Alice and surprise her." I couldn't help myself, I grinned.

"You do know that won't work right?"

"Oh yeah, good point." He sighed. "Well I'll go see her and not surprise her then." he smiled sadly. "You'll be okay."

"I'm not so sure." Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder.

"You will be. I'm sure of it." I groaned. His hand was gone. I was alone again. More alone than I had ever been or with luck would ever be again. I flipped over and stared at the ceiling. I stayed like that just letting the sorrow take me on it's course for a while. Sometimes, in order for the pain to get better, you have to allow yourself to feel it. Feel the pain to bring the rain. I smiled sadly.

**Bella:**

I was dancing again twirling and weaving. Diving in and out of the clouds. Playing on the cliffs and the ocean. Suddenly Lani froze.

"They're coming." He gasped. I looked at him. His pace was pale even in the light of the moon.

"Who?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Bella, just get to the trees and stay there. When it's clear go back to the Cullen's." His voice was breathless and it sounded like he was trying very hard to keep calm but on the verge of panic.

"Bella what ever you do don't wait for me."

"Wait who's coming?" I asked him, frantic now.

"People who are using us a source of money. People you don't want to meet. Please Bella hurry." He was begging now. I nodded.

"For you." I aimed myself downward and upon landing hid behind a tree. Lani had aimed himself upward and was trying to hide in the clouds. He was afraid.

The sound of a helicopter split the silence. I glanced up. Victor was flying as fast as possible while pulling stunts to keep the drivers' attention and stay just out of range of the blades. A net was launched at him. Morgan dropped from the clouds and grabbed the net before it could close around Victor. He flew straight up and when he was directly over the copter he dropped it. It landed on the blades. Tangling them. As if in slow motion, the craft started to fall, they watched it. A splash visible from that height erupted when it hit the ocean. I winced and hoped that the pilot was dead. The whirring intensified as more planes joined the fray. _Edward, bring Jasper and your family to the cliffs, we need your help. Hurry! _I thought desperately. Jasper was strong enough and moonlight and fresh air would do him good. _Please hurry. I need you._ I watched with baited breath as Morgan and Victor tried to get away from the helicopters.

**Edward:**

I sulked. Not reading or listening to music of any of my regular activities. I just sat in the room and sulked. Lethargic and hating myself. Saying almost nothing when Esme and Rosalie came back from their hunt. There was nothing even Jasper could do about it. They were forced to watch as I slid deeper and deeper into my own depression. Jasper tried harder and harder to make me happy but each attempt failed. Jasper tried again and again. Each time working himself to the point of exhaustion. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie took turns hunting for him because he was still to weak to hunt. I just sat there enjoying the mental and physical pain that I felt each time one of them came in with a bleeding animal. I always said no. I tried not to breath, tried to stay as still as possible. Mostly I tried not to think. It never worked. So soon I gave up and got lost in my thoughts. That was until I got the message.

Bella's voice sounded in my head again. I waited for a how are you but instead I got a cry for help. She needed me and my family. For the first time in about 3 days we were communicating. I was still angry but I responded. I couldn't risk loosing her again. Not again, never again. I raced to the hall where the Cullen's were sitting or standing around Jasper and Alice who were playing poker.

"Bella needs us." I stated simply. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go." He looked at Jasper.

"Bella said it would do him good." She hadn't really but I knew that if the angels were calling for help than the problem would be serious. We would need every one of us. Carlisle nodded.

"Then let's go. Where to?"

"To the La push cliffs. They won't smell us in the morning we're safe." I started out the door. My family followed. We raced in the direction of the cliffs.

**Bella:**

I waited, and when I could wait no more I ran my wings shrinking as I accelerated. Toward the Cullen's house and almost right into them. I skidded.

"Oh!" I ran up to Edward and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I've been so horrible but Lani needs us. Follow me." Without waiting for a response I turned and jogged up the slope. The Cullen's were right behind me. I stopped when I got to the cliff.

"There are these helicopters and they want to catch us. Objective take them out."

"Um. How do we do that? Incase you hadn't noticed, the copters are in the air and we can't fly." Emmett pointed out.

"The moon will give you strength. You have to trust your self and everyone in the air. If you falter or doubt you fall." I said simply. "Jasper, this will boost your strength." Lani dropped from the clouds and dove in front of a helicopter chasing Morgan. He spun and kicked out. Smashing the wind shield. The machine tipped and Lani, being beneath it, had to fly straight down to avoid the blades. He dropped, hid his wings and dove into the ocean. Only to break the surface swimming strongly for a couple hundred feet before flying into the air. The Cullen's were just standing there staring.

"I told you they were angels." Edward muttered. Carlisle gaped.

"I never... never in my life...angels...oh!" Now look who was having trouble with incoherency. I smirked.

"Um. A little help here?" I pointed out. I looked for Lani. I couldn't find him. _Where's Lani? _I thought at no one in particular."

"How should I know?" said Emmett. I shook my head.

"Not directed at you." I explained. I thought harder. _I don't know_ came Victor's answer._ Last time I saw him, he was flying towards the clouds after crashing that helicopter. Umm a little help here?_ Victor dropped in to sight being tailed. I turned to Edward.

"One sec, I need to talk to Victor." I turned and started to run.

"But wait! You're human!" Said Carlisle.

"No I'm not!" I yelled. "You'll see soon enough." I jumped. Everyone except Edward ran to the cliff. I was already soaring though. Far above their heads.

**Edward:**

My family ran to the cliff in alarm. I just stood there and then remembering how to move, walked slowly to join them. They were frantically watching as Bella dropped. I sighed. Jasper looked up.

"Edward? Why aren't you helping us? Don't you care if Bella's alive." He asked slightly angry. I shook my head.

"Nothing to worry about. She's an angel." I stated. "If you don't believe me then look." They looked. Bella opened her wings and flew into the air. Jasper, being off balance from being sick and all, fell over.

"Now my life is really complete." he muttered.

"Told ya." I pointed out grimly. She soared off and after catching a net that had been launched at Victor. Flew straight up and dropped it over the helicopter. It dropped as the blades became ensnared by the net. Bella and Victor snapped high fives and together, they flew up to find Lani. I stared at the clouds where they had vanished. They hadn't come back down yet. They dropped down and practically landed on top of us. I jumped back along with Jasper, Esme, and Emmett . Carlisle and Alice almost fell off the cliff in astonishment. Rosalie grabbed Alice just as she started to fall. Meanwhile Carlisle toppled off the edge of the cliff. He had only fallen about ten feet when Bella dropped and caught him. He looked up.

"Thanks for that." He said still awestruck. Bella's huge white wings worked easily.

"No problem, you're really light. Although not as light a Edward." She set Carlisle down and moved to stand by Lani. _Man. You've got some serious competition._ Thought Jasper as he looked as Lana's glossy wings, still slightly extended. I glared at him, he smiled sheepishly and turned his attention to Lani.

**Bella:**

"So the whole gang's here." said Lani. He grinned. " Great thinking Bella." He turned to us. " We'll need your help. They have reinforcements on the ground, La Push beach and also in the air." We nodded. "I'll need Bella, Victor and Morgan with me. Bella has told you how to fly right?" We nodded. " Good then if one of us needs help then you can come help us. They'll be about 30 ground units so you'll be plenty busy they'll have tranquilizers so don't get hit. I did once and with luck it won't happen again." He grinned sadly, locked in his own private memory. Agony and fear flowed like a river from him.

"So we just take them out?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, leave no one alive. If someone gut's away then it's not just us who'll be in danger. Understand?"

"Um, we try not to kill humans." said Carlisle.

"Well it's either them or we're all lab subjects including those werewolves on the reservation." Morgan whispered something in his ear. He gasped.

"What?" asked Alice. Clearly annoyed that she didn't know what was going to happen.

"They are thinking that they need more people. They must have a base near by and they're sending more troops now you have 90 to deal with. They're coming in about 1 hour. We'll take care of the air units. If Victor or Morgan or I get hurt, then just go on without us. If it's Bella." He paused. " Well we'll get to that later." He was twitchy with a barely suppressed panic. Jasper looked meaningfully at Carlisle. He nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out." He was trying to persuade Lani so that he would be able to focus. Lani nodded and with a shiver, I felt him banish all of his fear. He turned to me. He was such a great guy.

"Sorry, fight or flight instincts saying flight. You need to find your guardian."

"My what?"

"Your guardian wolf, your protector, your inner self. Now look at the moon but think of it as looking at yourself." I did. At first nothing happened. I tried harder desperately pushing through all of the layers that I felt were separating me from, well, myself, my true self. The moon began to reflect me as if in a mirror. _Show yourself._ I thought at the moon. I was thinking so hard that it was about to give me a headache but still I fought. The last veil was then ripped aside and there she was. A white wolf with blue eyes and a black star on her forehead. Lani smiled.

"Moon wolf. She will protect you. You can now turn into your true self, try it."

"How do I do it?" I asked keeping my eyes on myself fearing that I might fade.

"Invite her in." _Come and join with me._ She started to run towards me and suddenly she was inside of me laughing with the joy of one who has been gone from home for a very long time. _I will become you. _I thought. It happened. She came out and took over. I felt her happiness and her strength and most of all her joy and finally being part of me. I laughed and raised my muzzle to the sky. Lani laughed at the look on my face. I turned to him and gasped (well more like choked because wolves can't gasp). I saw him as either a wolf or a raven depending on which way I looked at him.

"You can see me for what I am now can't you?" I nodded. "Well now you'll have that gift forever. Use it wisely. You should turn back now." _Go away now. Just for a little while or until I need you again._ I felt her fade from my body. I was standing there on two feet instead of four paws. I smiled up at the moon. Then I heard it, the distant but rapidly growing closer drone of helicopters. Lani stiffened.

"They're coming. Here we'll fly you to the beach." He was on the verge of panic again. He grabbed Emmett and launched himself off the cliff. The combination of Lani's and Emmett's fear stabbed into Jasper so hard that he fell over again.

"You strong enough?" I asked him.

"Defiantly. I'm not missing this for the world." I nodded to Victor. He stepped forward and grabbing Jasper also jumped. Alice and Morgan were already on the edge. Esme or Edward. I contemplated them both. Esme was afraid of them. I decided that she would be first. I turned to Edward.

"Do you mind if I take Esme first and then come back for you?" He shook his head. "Kewl." I said and then grabbed Esme and jumped. I could feel her fear pulsing through me all the way across the bay. When we landed I turned to her. Lani and Victor already going back for Carlisle and Rosalie.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She shook her head. " I need to go back to get Edward before they show up." I turned and jumped, straight into the air. I was hard to fly like that but I managed. Edward was waiting calmly. I swooped down and grabbed him, doing a quick 1-80, I shot off to join the others. When the beach was under me, only about five feet below I let go of Edward. He landed on his feet, a real vampire. I smiled, gave him the thumbs up and soared up to the clouds. Edward was clearly annoyed.

"It's just a little too hard to take off from a standstill." I called to him. He nodded and turned to wait for the people to emerge from the bushes. The whirring grew louder and I shot toward the clouds in fear. I looked down and just caught Jasper as he stalked into the bushes. Good thinking.

I waited for Lani. He glided over to me on his silent wings and stopped hovering a few feet away.

"So just wait 'till you get a mental signal. If someone comes after you then send a signal and fly for your life. Oh and whatever you do don't get hit." The whirring was louder now. Victor yelped and dropped out of the clouds being tailed by a helicopter.

"Wait till they launch the net and then catch and drop." I nodded. I'd helped Victor once before I could do it again.

"Got to go!" Called Lani as the net was launched. He dropped, caught and dropped again. I smiled. He was so brave.

**So did you like it? REVIEW please. I would like 15 more reviews before I post the next one. If you have any questions, I'll answer them. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: AGH sorry I lost my flash so I can't update until if find it

AN: AGH sorry I lost my flash so I can't update until if find it. It's really not cool because I had like 5 chapters on it too. SORRY I PROMISE I'LL FIND IT!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 4

**Chapter 10**

**Edward:**

Bella dropped me again and then told me why as she shot toward the clouds. I nodded

"We should go hide in the bushes." Said Jasper. I nodded again.

"Good thinking." I slunk into the bushes just ahead of him. I was scared for Bella, not for myself (as usual). She was always worrying about me or Jacob or Lani or anyone who she didn't need to worry about instead of who she should be worrying about. Now I as usual was worrying about her. I watched from the bushes as she dipped in and out from the clouds. She was so graceful now. No slip ups at all. I thought until my brain hurt and then couldn't think anymore.

"We know your there!" Yelled a human voice. I tensed. They knew we were there. I thought again. Or did they? Could they just be assuming that we were there?

"Show yourself!" The voice yelled again trembling slightly. They didn't know. I moved forward to where I could see them. There were only two of them. The man who had shouted turned.

"I think that they're all in the air." He said. The man who seemed to be the captain nodded at him.

"I think that we should go around this particular part, something doesn't seem right." He looked at the other man. "What do you think?"

"I think that we should go get those damned angels for testing as fast as possible. I just want to catch one." The captain nodded.

"Straight ahead it is then. But have your gun's ready." He moved forward his gun cocked at the ready. I smiled this was going to be fun. The walked past me and I followed them toward the beach. I smiled. They emerged onto the beach.

"Okay aim for the angels but only for their wings. If you aim for their bodies, you'll miss they roll too fast. Their wings are the hardest for them to move quickly." Bella flashed past them, a blur of white as she caught a net for Morgan. The captain watched with greed.

"On second thought, aim for the black one and the white one only." I growled quietly. The man started. "What was that?" he paused. "Someone's there." He pointed the gun at the bushes where I was hiding. I shifted slightly. They took two steps forward and then stopped dead. One by one they sank to the sand, stunned. Alice was grinning behind them. I walked to her and we snapped high five.

I didn't have time to react but Alice did. She slipped into a crouch. I checked her thoughts just as the bushes exploded. _They're coming!_ I whirled and found myself facing one of the strongest humans I'd ever seen. Oh well, no matter, they were humans still. I swung an easy punch at him (still enough to shatter his skull) not wanting to waist my energy. My fist came in contact with a rock solid hand. The jarring impact ripped up my arm. Why hadn't that hurt him? I didn't react quickly enough. I was too stunned. I heard Alice shout a warning and then I was air born. The man had thrown me, with one hand! I smashed into a tree on the edge of the sand, the impact stunning me slightly. The tree shivered as I fell to the sand. I sprang up and stood in a crouch facing the man. What was this? These men were not humans. What were they?

**Jasper:**

Edward crashed into the tree and then was up in a second. What was this? The guy had thrown Edward hard enough to nearly nock over the tree. Edward needed us. I ran. Bursting from the cover in the bushes and racing into the brawl. I picked a target, a large man in a military uniform, grabbed him by the arm and threw him. Now I would have room to fight. He twisted in the air and landed on his feet. _Wow! Agile human_. I growled and charged at him. _Easy kill? Not! _ I swerved and swung my fist at his head with all of my strength. He ducked. I spun, carried around by my own momentum. I backed away startled. I needed to think this guy out. I looked at Edward. The big man had Edward's hand in one fist. Edward tried to pull away but the man wouldn't let go. Edward sank his teeth into the man's arm. The man flinched but then composed himself. I stared. Emmett followed my gaze and saw Edward. His eyes widened. Edward kicked the man in the leg. No effect. He swung at his face with his free hand. The man merely leaned backward a little.

"Quit that!" I heard him say still calm. Edward stomped on his instep. The man grimaced and using both hands twisted Edward's arm behind his back. Edward cried out in pain. The man pushed down, forcing Edward down with him. Emmett ran and sprang. His hands encircling the man's arm. He spun them and then let go. The man kept hold of Edward as he flipped and landed in a graceful crouch. Edward, on the other hand, was not so lucky. I heard a sickening thud as Edward's body connected with the hard rock near the water. I advanced on my prey, He was stalking toward me. I watched him; he seemed to have no weakness. I looked out at the water and an idea came into my head. Edward groaned and tried to rise but was immediately pushed down by the man's boot. Emmett moved to help him but was tackled by another man. Edward was on his own and he knew it. I ran forward and with a groan as my muscles burned in protest, threw the man as far out over the ocean as my current state would let me. He screamed and immediately began to sink. I smiled. They were afraid of water, they couldn't swim.

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "They can't swim!" Carlisle smiled. Grabbed an arm of his man and threw him over the ocean.

"Good thinking Jasper!" He congratulated. "I'll tell the others." I froze. The others. "What's wrong?" asked Carlisle in a worried voice.

"Where's Alice." I asked frantically. Carlisle's eyes widened. I scanned for Alice. Oh my god. I'd been so preoccupied with my adversary that I'd completely forgotten her. I became frantic. "Alice!" I screamed.

"Over here." I heard her whisper. I whipped around. Alice had just thrown a man into the ocean. I ran to her and we embraced.

"Oh, Alice are you okay?" I said.

"Yes. I'm fine don't worry about me. Where's Esme."

"She's fine. Carlisle's helping her." I smiled, "like I should be helping you." Alice smiled.

"I'm fine! Worry about yourself." She grinned. "Or about Edward if you prefer." I turned, just in time for a punch to connect with my face. I crumpled barely conscious. Alice screamed and everything went black.

**Emmett:**

Damn those humans! Edward was getting his arse kicked because he was weak from lack of food and there was nothing I could do to help. I glanced over and saw Rosalie throwing a man toward the ocean. The man hit the surface and didn't come back up. _I'll try that. _I grabbed and released. The man went sailing and screamed. Now back to Edward. I looked for him. Where was he! I scanned frantically. Then I saw him. He was up and had somehow managed to get free. Blood ran down the man's arm but aside from that he looked like he was in good shape. Alice screamed. I whipped around, feeling Edward to the same. Searching for her I saw Esme and Carlisle locked in a two verses one brawl with yet another man. I kept looking. I found her. She was fighting a man frantically and with more rage than I'd ever seen her use before. Why? Then I saw him. Jasper was face down on the ground, unmoving, one arm slung behind his back. I stared unbelieving at him. A man darted from the bushes and started to put shackles on Jasper's wrists. I turned to Edward. The man was fighting him back step by step. He was trying to find a hole in his defenses so that he could get to Jasper. I yelled at him. He froze. The man froze with him. I jumped on the man's back.

"Edward! Go!" I yelled to him as I dropped and threw the man into the ocean. He didn't scream and slid smoothly into the water. Edward ran. I turned to Rosalie. She was holding her own so I picked another target and attacked.

**Edward:**

No. Not Jasper. Not Jasper. I raced through the battle, jumping fallen bodies, dodging men intent on only one thing, getting to Jasper. I jumped. He wasn't moving. He couldn't be dead. No. No. I searched for his thoughts. There were none. I almost fell. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I was at Jasper's side. The man had run when he saw me coming. I ran to Jasper and flipped him. He was alive. I sighed in relief. I turned to Alice.

"He's okay! He'll be fine!" I called. She nodded imperceptibly. I sighed and was about to pick him up when I was yanked roughly back by a pair of strong arms. They were dragging me away from him. I was Jasper's only chance and I was being dragged away.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. Then the restraints where gone. I looked over. No one. Splashes erupted all over. I looked up just in time to see a pair of grey wings over my head. I smiled. The angels had joined the fight. We would win. I sighed in relief. Alice threw her man and then collapsed. The last of the splashes died away. All was silent.

"Carlisle!" I called. "Jasper need's us." Then he was there bending over my brother. Taking stock of his injuries.  
"Nothing's physically wrong with him except for the fact that he's out cold which worries me." His face was white. Victor landed beside us. Without a word, he stepped forward and brushed his hand down Jasper's arm. He turned to Carlisle.

"If he's still out in five minutes call me." Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you." He said. A scream split the air. I looked up and remembered Bella. She was being chased. I stared. Lani dropped but was a little early. He was panicking. I could see it. Suddenly I was scared for him. Victor took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 4

**Chapter 11**

**Bella:**

I screamed because Lani's mind was blocked. _Honest to god I hope he comes._ He did. He came too quickly. We flew on racing to keep ahead of the helicopter.

"Victor!" Lani's scream was wobbly with terror. "Hurry! Victor go back!" he yelled. He flew faster, so did I. Now the air was screaming past us so loudly that I couldn't hear myself think, literally. I heard the _whoosh_ of a net being launched and immediately after, the ping of a dart being fired. They hit something. Lani screamed. I turned back. He was struggling, I looked closer his wings were caught in the net. He was trying desperately to get free from his prison and the fly to safety. The net constricted. Lani became more and more frantic. I flew to him.

"Calm down!" I yelled at him. With and effort he did. "Okay are you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No I got hit." He said breathlessly. "You have to help me get out of this net. It's the only way I'll be able to catch myself when I fall." He said and started struggling again.

"Okay calm down." He stilled. His wings were caught in so many places. I gasped. He grimaced.

"That bad huh?" He tried to smile. More whirring. He stiffened. "More." He groaned. Then seemed to make up his mind. He looked into my eyes.

"Leave me here. You're friends need you. Hurry. Leave without me. I'll be okay. I always am." He smiled wryly. I shook my head.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Your friends need you Bella. Jasper is unconscious, Edward's going to pass out from lack of nutrition. Alice is beside herself with worry. And Carlisle doesn't have a clue what to do. Please, for me?"

"For you, but tell me one thing..."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded.

"Ask away."

"What will they do to you?"

"I have no clue but there's something you should know, Phil is my uncle." He was having trouble talking now, staying in the air by sheer will. His wings had stopped shivering and he was frozen. I gasped. "Now go!" He whispered. I went tears streaming down my face. Just as I landed on the beach, I turned. Lani's will was no longer enough, he was falling. He hit the water with a splash. I gasped.

"He'll drown." I stated.

"No he won't." A helicopter came down and landed in the water with a splash. A man got out and reaching into the water grabbed Lani by the hair. Lani could do nothing, he was frozen. They hauled him into the waiting helicopter. The door slammed, the blades whirred, and the helicopter lifted off the water. A broken sob escaped my chest as I watched him disappear. I stared at the helicopter until it passed out of my sight. Edward collapsed.

"Edward!" Alice called frantically as he fell in her arms.

"It's okay." I said. "He's just tired. He hasn't eaten in about a month." She nodded. Jasper moaned. And shakily raised himself to a sitting position.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. He winced.

"You were knocked out. It's all over now." I said. Alice threw her arms around him.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you have any idea how scared I was? If you ever... I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed him. Wow such strong emotions. Jasper glanced around. Seeing Edward he started.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"He just needs to eat. Nothing more." I felt the air move as he nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?" I turned to face him, tears streaming down my face. On impulse he stood, walked over to me and put his arms around me. I leaned gratefully into his chest. Carlisle was shocked.

"Jasper-" He broke off. I stifled a sob.

"What is it?'

"He's gone." My resolve broke and I sobbed openly into his chest. Emmett and Rosalie stared at me.

"Who is?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Lani!" I screamed the word into his rock hard chest. Rosalie walked up to me. I let go of Jasper and threw my arms around her. She stiffened but after a moment put her arms around me.

"Bella? Listen to me, we will get him back. If it weren't for him, Jasper would be dead, or worse." I sobbed. Edward groaned and stood up.

"What happened?" He asked. He glanced around and upon seeing me sandwiched between Rosalie and Jasper, froze.

**Edward:**

"Bella?" I asked stricken. I picked up on Rosalie's thoughts. _A little help here? She need's someone who could get her through the worst pain she'd ever felt._ I grimaced. That could only mean Jacob. It seemed that he could get her through anything. I moved to her and Rosalie and Jasper moved away to comfort their lovers.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" I touched her cheek. It was cold as ice. I gasped and pulled back my hand. All of the warmth that I loved so much was gone. Replaced by liquid ice.

"What's wrong? Why are you so cold?" I asked putting my arms around her frozen body.

"My temperature changes with my mood I guess." She said shrugging.

"He will be okay."

"How do you know?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because we're going to go get him together."

"Only Victor, Morgan and I can go unless the pack wants to go too."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because Lani told me where they were taking him-" She broke off.

"And?"

"They're taking him to Texas! Do you know how sunny it is there?"

"Yes but we're still coming." She pulled back.

"I'll be right back. Follow me if you want to." And she was gone, streaking off in the direction of the reservation. Without a second thought I followed her. Not even hearing Carlisle's footsteps behind me.

**Jacob:**

I sat on the couch thinking,_ Bella, Jacob. Bella, Edward. Bella, Edward. Bella, anyone else._ I smiled sadly. Edward was right, I _was_ jealous. I grinned. I did like that last idea, not as much as I liked the first but more than the second or third. I laughed quietly to myself and shifted into wolf form so that I could communicate with the pack. I turned to run into the woods, and stopped dead. Something was coming at me, really quickly. I growled. Then Bella was sobbing into the dark fur of my chest. She was ice cold maybe she was in the middle of her transformation. _Are you okay Bella? _I thought wishing that she could hear my thoughts.

"I will be. I need you." I pulled away. _One seck._ I turned and dashed into the woods. Hurriedly, I changed into my human form. And sprinted back to the clearing.

**Bella:**

He was only gone for half a minute at most but it seemed like a lifetime. I just stood there knowing that he would be back soon and knowing that Edward was standing on the border of the reservation, he would come in soon and then there would be hell. I grimaced through my tears. He would come after me and then, we would get Lani. Jacob would come too. I was sure of it. Jacob emerged from the woods just as Edward ran up. He stopped and stared at him and then at me. He cocked his head. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was in physical pain. I turned and jumped on Jacob burying my head in his shoulder and started to cry again. Jacob caught me as I started to fall. One hand holding me up and the other holding me to him. Edward stared. I made no move to comfort him. All I could do was cry.

**Edward:**

"Bella? What happened?" Asked Jacob gently. I grimaced. If only I could make my voice sound like that. What is with the voices!

"He's gone. He's gone." Sobbed Bella.

"Edward's right here." He said glancing in my direction._ What did you do to her? _ He thought. I shook my head.

"Not him! Lani! Lani's gone. My step cousin's gone!" She sobbed harder. Jacob's face was confused. I gasped. That's why! I knew that they were somehow related.

"What happened Bella? Tell me." Jacob turned and walked in the direction of his house. _You'd better let me handle this. _He thought._ I'll bring her by when she's ready._ I nodded and stood there as I watched him go. Bella sobbed and buried her head in his chest. They rounded a bend and passed out of my sight. I turned and began the run home. The pack materializing after them. Sam was missing.

**Bella:**

As soon as Jacob put me down inside his house, I ran into his room and collapsed on the bed and started to cry again. Jacob lay down next to me and I curled up against him, my head buried in the pillow and let him stroke my back. I don't know why but at the moment I didn't really care whether it was Jacob stroking me or Edward. I cried harder, tears soaking his pillow. I don't know how long we lay like that but by the times my sobbing finally stopped, I was exhausted.

"Now Bella what happened." He asked gently. I told him.

"Now I have to get him back." I grimaced. "That could be problematic." He nodded.

"Texas. Even for an angel that could be tough." He smiled at me and without thinking I returned his with one of mine. "And," he continued. "It won't be as hard with us with you." He smiled.

"Oh thank you Jake! You have no idea how much this means to me." And so relieved was I at the thought that now we might have a chance, that I didn't think twice when I kissed him. I felt him stiffen and then he heard his gasp as he relaxed. I smiled and broke our kiss gently. He smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I needed that." I stared at him questioningly.

"Jake what happened." He shook his head and looked away. I thought back to our walk home. I'd seen most of the pack but one of them was missing. Who was it! I racked my brain and finally came up with a name.

"Jake, where's Sam?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Oh Jake! Why?"  
"He got really sick. Said he was in a lot of pain so he's been there for two days now." he sighed. I gasped.

"It's the same sickness that Jasper has! It must be!" Jacob started.

"What! Jasper's sick too?" I nodded. He dropped his head for a moment. When he looked at me his eyes filled with terror.

"What is this? Vampires and Werewolves don't get sick and if they do they don't go to the hospital." He shook his head trying to clear it.

"Well what ever it is Lani will know." One tear rolled down my cheek as I spoke his name. Lani's voice sounded in my head. _You must not cry for me Bella. I will see you soon. I promise. I will wait for you but hurry if you can._ He was sad, I could feel it. He started to say something but a flash of pain resounded through my mind as he screamed. Tears ran down Jacob's face as he felt it lancing through him too. Then he was gone. Lani was gone again.

"Damn, that is one strong gift." Said Jake, quivering from head to toe with aftershocks.

"I know. He's a strong guy." I said proudly.

"Then he must be in a hell of a lot of pain." he mused quietly. I nodded sadly.

"We have to talk to the Cullens and Lani's friends." I told him. He nodded.

"Let's go." He stood up. I smiled slowly.

"Do you want to ride with me or can I ride on you?" I asked silly. "I'm sure you'll love flying." He nodded.

"Let's give it a try."


End file.
